


(Untitled Ib AU)

by maybealittlesugoi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybealittlesugoi/pseuds/maybealittlesugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plans of completion! Wrote it a long time ago and don't know what to do with it.</p><p>Michael and Gavin, two complete strangers, end up trapped inside an art gallery come to life, each with roses which they must protect to save their own lives, and have to work together to escape and return to reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Untitled Ib AU)

Michael POV:

Of all the places to spend a Friday afternoon, what had made Michael choose an art gallery? There couldn’t have been a duller place to go. The sheer sophistication of it just wasn’t his style, and he couldn’t really explain why he was there. When he’d driven past, though, he’d felt an indescribable, ominous presence coming from the building, and he’d been inexplicably drawn to it.

The sign on the door said this was an exhibition for an artist by the name of Guertena.

A few of the paintings he’d found mildly interesting, but nothing really struck him. He spent roughly an hour wandering across the gallery, making small talk with others but mostly just absentmindedly staring at what was little more than colors stuck to a canvas.

Towards the back of the upper floor, however, a painting titled “Fabricated World” caught his attention. The picture didn’t look like much, almost as if it had been drawn in crayon by a young child, but there was something about it… It gave Michael the same feeling he’d gotten from passing the art gallery in the first place. He reached forward a bit, as if to touch it.

“So you notice it too.” Michael jumped. This section of the hall had been empty when he found it, and he hadn’t heard the footsteps behind him.

“What do you mean?” Michael asked.

“The painting,” he said. “It has a sort of… presence to it. As if there was a whole world behind it that no one’s ever seen.” The man had a smooth British accent. He was quite tall, his hair was a sandy blonde, and he looked to be about Michael’s age. His eyes were a soft green, and he had stubble as though he hadn’t shaved in a few days. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, and much like Michael, seemed completely out of place in such a high-class venue. Michael also noticed that he happened to have somewhat of a large nose.

“Yeah, I guess you could say it does.”

The other man took a step towards the painting, now standing next to Michael, and leaned forward to read the plaque. “Fabricated World. Huh.” As he was reading aloud, the lights flickered off and back on, and the ambient music stopped. He looked around, confused. “What was that?”

“Looks like the power just flickered. No big deal.”

“That’s weird. Wonder what caused it.”

“Could have been a few things. Electrical surge, loose wiring, short-circuited power line…” The other man gave Michael a strange look. “I’m an electrician,” Michael clarified. “Anyways, it’s nothing to worry about.” The man nodded and turned his attention back to the painting. “I’m Michael, by the way.”

“Gavin. Pleasure to meet you.”

“So, uh, no offence or anything, but you don’t really look like someone who’d want to spend a day at an art gallery. What brings you here?”

“I could say the same thing about you,” Gavin said, gesturing to Michael’s Banjo Kazooie beanie and My Little Pony t-shirt. Michael blushed slightly. There was a slight pause before Gavin continued speaking. “Sorry, didn’t mean to sound rude. I guess I have no idea what I’m doing here. You’re right; I normally wouldn’t look twice at an art exhibition.”

“Same here. Something about this place caught my attention, but I have no idea what it was.”

“Yeah… It’s funny; I get that same feeling looking at this bloody painting. It’s not even that good.”

Michael laughed, and they talked as they continued past “Fabricated World”. It wasn’t until they’d almost looped the entire upstairs that they realized nobody else seemed to be there.

“Where did everybody go?” Gavin asked, sounding a little worried. Instead of answering, Michael furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head as if to say he was just as unsure. He turned down the stairs, and Gavin followed.

Instead of finding more people on the ground floor, they saw that the lights were now shut off, and heard eerie footsteps coming from outside. They looked at each other, and although Gavin was hiding it well, Michael could see true terror in his eyes.

“What the fuck is going on?”

“It’s like something out of a bloody horror movie.” Gavin bit his lower lip.

“We should probably get out of here,” Michael sounded almost unsure of himself, and when he tried to open the door, he found it to be locked tight. “What the fuck? This door locks from the inside! Why can’t I open it?” He kicked the door, but succeeded in doing nothing but hurt his foot.

“Maybe we can go out one of the windows?” Gavin walked over to one of the windows, but screeched and fell backwards when a deep red liquid poured over the outside of the glass. He scooted backwards, panicked, until he was sat on the floor next to where Michael was still tugging on the door.

“Jesus!” Michael yelled. “Is that blood?”

“We’re stuck here…” Gavin sounded as though he’d resigned himself to failure.

“To hell we are!” Michael, now realizing the door was hopeless, walked over and grabbed the chair from behind the desk, and bashed it into the glass of the window. “Why… won’t… this… glass… break?!” Between every word, he attempted to smash the glass again, to no avail. It didn’t even crack.

“No way out…” Gavin was now rocking back and forth in the fetal position.

“Don’t… I mean, there has to be a fire exit or something. Let’s go look around.” Gavin nodded reluctantly and followed Michael back into the main gallery. The footsteps they heard weren’t any quieter in the gallery. There was a terrifying feeling of being watched, and they were both shaking tremendously.

There didn’t seem to be any emergency doors anywhere. As they passed a painting of a bowl of fruit, they heard a loud splat. Both turning to look, they saw an orange puddle of paint on the floor beneath the picture. The picture now had a black circle in place of an orange.

They were both speechless, and they continued walking silently. Things became increasingly more worrisome as they passed more paintings. There was a cat painting that meowed, a young boy painting that coughed, and headless mannequins that Michael swore had moved since he’d last seen them, if only slightly.

“Should we try upstairs, then?” Gavin was obviously trying to hide the fear in his voice.

“Yeah, I guess so. There’s nothing down here that’ll help us.”

After wandering around the gallery for what felt like forever, they eventually came across the painting “Fabricated World” again. Michael thought it looked different than it had before, less childish and more realistic. He shook his head, and forced himself to think it was just a trick of his mind.

“Come down below. I’ll show you someplace secret.” Gavin read aloud the words Michael had failed to notice at first, which were written in blue paint beneath the painting. They turned to look at each other. “But… we were just down there, weren’t-” he was interrupted by his own yelling, as a loud thumping sound filled the room.

“What the fuck…” Gavin wheeled back around to see what Michael was talking about, and gasped. The word “come” was smeared across the floor in giant red letters several times in a row.

Without thinking, they both turned and ran back downstairs to the front door. Michael started beating on it and yelling for help as loudly as he could. His fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were white. Gavin stood there watching, wide-eyed. Michael gave up only when his hands were bleeding and his voice was all but gone. He kicked the door and collapsed, burying his face in his knees. This can’t be happening. It’s all a nightmare. It’s not real. It’s. Not. Real.

Michael wished he could believe that. Everything felt all too real.

He couldn’t help but be curious about what that message had meant, though. Curious, and terrified. Someplace secret. Where? Down below… Michael stood up, a vacant look in his eyes, and wandered back into the gallery. Gavin followed from a safe distance, not sure how to react.

Surprisingly, part of the velvet roping around one of the sculptures had been removed. It was a massive, blue thing, titled “Abyss of the Deep.” Michael continued to walk towards it, but Gavin objected.

Gavin POV:

“Michael, I wouldn’t-” But as soon as he started to speak, Michael had stepped onto it, and… sunk into it? “Michael? Michael!” Without thinking, Gavin ran after him. As soon as he set foot on the sculpture, he too plummeted into it, and blacked out.

~

“Gavin? Hey, Gavin?” Gavin opened his eyes to see Michael leaning over him. “Good, you’re awake. Any idea where we are?” He looked around. They were in a hallway, but Gavin didn’t recognize it. It looked like part of the gallery; there were paintings on the walls, at least. Down the hall in front of him, Gavin noticed a vase with two roses in it. One was orange, and the other was an almost unnatural shade of lime green. “You okay?” Michael asked, turning his head to see what Gavin was looking at. “Flowers, huh?”

Gavin stood up, and dizzily walked over to inspect them. He tripped on the carpet, and knocked over the table they were sat on. When they hit the floor, Gavin felt a sharp pain throughout his entire body, and Michael yelped, indicating he felt it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress enough that I will not complete this thing ever.


End file.
